User talk:Wabba The I/Line of succession
Hey Wabba, what are the differences between this line and the official one? HORTON11: • 20:14, August 9, 2014 (UTC) : None. Only check the references please! Wabba The I (talk) 10:17, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :: Yes, I saw those. There are a lot of Princes and Princesses because I went with the rule of all descendants of a living monarch get that title, though maybe it's best to limit that. HORTON11: • 13:43, August 10, 2014 (UTC) After Johan? Prince Fabian, Prince Ferdinand and Princess Gisela http://carrington.wikia.com/wiki/Cristian_I#Marriage_and_family. But Ferdinand has no children. HORTON11: • 21:20, November 18, 2014 (UTC) : But he has an older sister Helena? Wabba The I (talk) 11:31, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::: I have the same question about Ambroos I's daughter. They have issue. Wabba The I (talk) 11:49, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :::: All his daughters had children. If you like I could add them and their descendants to Geni so you can add them to your line. :::: As for the Ramsleys, I have to add a few more members in there. HORTON11: • 13:52, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Now if you want info on King Cristian's children, you can see it on his page. I might work on those in Geni. HORTON11: • 14:00, November 19, 2014 (UTC) No, I mean, who is next after Johan I's descendants? His elder sister or his younger siblings? And the same case with the children of Ambroos I. Wabba The I (talk) 15:15, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Eldest to youngest after the king. HORTON11: • 19:09, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Okay! Thanks! Wabba The I (talk) 19:48, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Princess Helena's descendants Ok, I'm starting the descendants of Princess Helena, eldest daughter of King Cristian. These are the living descendants of her only daughter's (Elisabeth) oldest daughter, Margarita. There's also another branch to be added for Margarita's brother, Daniel. (in Brackets are the birthdates). HORTON11: • 14:48, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Ferdinand Kusch (26) *Ferdinand Kusch (60) *Hannah Kusch (63) **Tania van der Putten (94) **Diana van der Putten (96) **Wout van der Putten (97) *Sybille Massy (54) **Jean-Pierre Massy (80) ***Louis Massy (2011) **Robert Massy (82) ***Helene Massy (14) Marta Kusch (53) *Roberto Torres (76) **Eduardo Torres (07) **Pedro Torres (10) *Cesar Torres (78) **Elena Torres (11) Albert Bräunig (55) *Martin Bräunig (89) *Simone Bräunig (91) Catharina Bräunig (57) Cassandra Schuster (59) *Bernhard Schuster (83) **Diane Schuster (13) *Klara Hillman (85) Nice! Thanks! Can I do the Daniel branch with my own Holten family? And what about Elisabeth's birth date and date of death? The dates are not good in this tree because Helena was born in 1823 and het grandchildren more than 120 years later!! I will use other dates, okay? Wabba The I (talk) 15:20, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh sorry, I forgot Margarita! Nothing wrong! Wabba The I (talk) 15:21, November 19, 2014 (UTC) : Ok. And I guess you can add the Holtens to the tree, but Daniel's branch should be German at least part way. HORTON11: • 19:08, November 19, 2014 (UTC) So Ferdinand and Marta are children of her first marriage, Sybille of her second marriage, Albert and Catharina of her third marriage and Cassandra of her fourth marriage? Cassandra herself married twice, producing Bernhard from her first marriage and Klara from her second marriage? Wabba The I (talk) 15:42, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I fixed up the issues with these people (they're in order) and I also added Princess Liese's family (mostly Italians). HORTON11: • 20:20, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Prince Fabian's family *''Prince Fabian of Brunant (1829-1881)'' **''Clarisa Norburg (1856-1930)'' ***''Jacob Jespersen (1880-1880)'' ***''Jens Jacob Jespersen (1882-1973)'' ****''Felix Jespersen (1906-1990)'' *****''Sandra Johansen (1931-1997)'' ******'Marcus Johansen (1962)' *******'Karl Johansen (1995)' ******'Elisabeth Johansen (1964)' *****'Jens Jespersen (1934)' ******'Emma Nystad (1966)' *******'Oliver Nystad (2000)' *******'Barbara Nystad (2003)' *******'Emma Nystad (2005)' ******'Peter Jespersen (1971)' *******'Gustaf Jespersen (2006)' ****''Thomas Jespersen (1910-1986)'' *****''Julius Jespersen (1944-1999)'' ******'Thomas Philip Jespersen (1969)' *******'Anja Jespersen (2004)' *******'Bendt Jespersen (2008)' ******'Celeste Benson (1973)' *******'Emma Benson (2007)' *******'Lucille Benson (2009)' *******'Josephine Benson (2010)' ******'Carl Jespersen (1976)' *******'Amelia Jespersen (2009)' *****'Clara Jespersen (1946)' ******'Sonia Kuster (1970)' ***''Oscar Jespersen (1884-1927)'' ****''Anders Jespersen (1909-1942)'' *****''Emma Mikkonen (1937-2014)'' ******'Alvar Mikkonen (1961)' *******'Eerik Mikkonen (1993)' *******'Elisa Mikkonen (1996)' ******'Dorotea Mikkonen (1965)' *******'Juho Halonen (1990)' *******'Marrti Halonen (1993)' *******'Ester Halonen (1995)' *****'Eric Jespersen (1940)' ******'Daniel Jespersen (1971)' *******'Peter Jespersen (2000-2011) ******'Priscilla Jespersen-Lind (1973)' *******'Tatiana Lind (1998)' *******'Fredrik Lind (2000)' *****'Sonja Bartoli (1942)' ******'Gina Bartoli (1974)' *******'Massimo Spezia (2005)' ******'Luigi Bartoli (1975)' **''Joseph Norburg (1858-1910)'' (no children) **''Peter Norburg (1859-1933)'' ***''Elisabeth Schader (1882-1957)'' ****''Christina Mellis (1907-1940)'' (no children) ***''Lisette Schader (1885-1953)'' ****''Mathias Holt (1911-1966)'' *****'Jesper Holt (1949)' ******'Anton Holt (1974)' *******'Marie Holt (2005)' ******'Gustav Holt (1977)' *******'David Holt (2004)' *******'Hans-Erik Holt (2006)' *****'Brigitte Norden (1951)' ******'Thomas Norden (1979)' *******'Tessa Norden (2009)' *******'Eric Norden (2012)' ******'Anna Brigitte Norden (1983)' *****Silvia Czyżewska (1952) (no children) ****'Martha Holt (1913)' *****Lucas Carrière (1935-2004) ******'Henrik Carrière (1960)' *******'Emma Carrière (1987)' ********'Stella Sondberg (2010)' *******'Anna Carrière (1989)' ******'Christina Carrière (1962)' *******'Maikel Bergson (1992)' ******'Daniel Carrière (1965)' *******'Anders Carrière (1995)' *******'Erik Carrière (1998)' **''Andreas Norburg (1861-1940)'' ***''Martin Norburg (1884-1953)'' ****''Daniel Norburg (1909-1963)'' *****'Henrietta Martic (1940)' ******'Jelka Martic (1963)' ******'Diana Martic (1968)' *******'Emmanuel Larsen (2001)' *******'Louisa Larsen (2003)' **''Eduard Norburg (1863-1954)'' ***''Lars Norburg (1901-1977)'' ****''Joachim Norburg (1929-2007)'' ****'Helle Norburg-Theel (1934)' *****'Tristan Theel (1965)' *****'Sophia Theel (1967)' ***''Bert Norburg (1903-1988)'' ****''Helena van Schijzer (1931-1965)'' *****'Adam van Schijzer (1963)' ******'Gert van Schijzer (1993)' ******'Amelie van Schijzer (1997)' **''Martin Norburg (1865-1912)'' ***''Helga Norburg (1900-1994)'' ****''Antonio Cavaleiro (1931-2011)'' *****'Silvia Cavaleiro (1967)' ******'Ana Bravo (1988)' *****'Manuel Cavaleiro (1969)' ******'Henrique Cavaleiro (1999)' ******'Marcia Cavaleiro (2002)' ****''Juana Cavaleiro (1933-1947)'' ISABEL RAMSLEY Isabel Ramsley (1905-2011) *'(198) Mario Mancini (1928)' **'Harold Mancini (1959)' **'Joanna Mancini (1962)' ***'Andy Robinson (1988)' ****'Patricia Robinson (2012)' ****'June Robinson (2014)' BARA RAMSLEY *''Bara Ramsley (1910-1992)'' **'(214) Emil Hladovka (1934)' **''Anna Hladovka (1937-1978)'' ***'Alžbeta Kelmný (1964)' ****'Sebastian Kelmný (1989)' CHESTER CONINGHAM *''George F. Coningham (1885-1900)'' *''Chester Coningham (1887-1920)'' **''Theresa Coningham (1911-1973)'' **''Frederick Coningham (1913-1981)'' ***''Gerald Coningham (1939-2011)'' ****''Benjamin Coningham (1968-1991)'' *****'Charlie Coningham (1990)' ****'Mary Bates (1970)' *****'Rebecca Bates (1994)' *****'Nicholas Bates (1998)' *****'Emma Bates (2000)' VICTORIA, MARIA, JOHAN ALEXANDER, JULIANA *Princess Victoria of Brunant (1786-1838) **''Mary Carrington (1808-1808)'' **''Clara Carrington (1808-1810)'' **''Henry Carrington (1810-1817)'' **''Joseph Carrington (1812-1877)'' ***''Dorothy Lantham (1845-1910)'' ****''Henry Lantham (1867-1925)'' *****''James Lantham (1897-1913)'' *****''Carol Lantham (1900-1972)'' ******'Susan Portman (1938)' *******Stephen Price (1959-2000)'' *****''Diana Lantham (1902-1991)'' ******''Charles Cowell (1923-1969)'' *******'''Estelle Barnes (1954) ********'George Barnes (1989)' ********'Anthony Barnes (1991)' ******Ralph Cowell (1925-2006) *******'Esther Kirkley (1953)' ****''Manuel Lantham (1870-1923)'' *****''Viviana Lantham (1908-1989)'' ******''Juan Benis (1933-1964)'' *******'Teresa Benis (1962)' ******'Viviana Benis (1935)' *******''Josep Viergens (1972)'' ******'Martina Benis (1940)' *******'Martin del Valle (1961)' ********'Serena del Valle (1997)' ********'Juana del Valle (2000)' ********'Penelope del Valle (2002)' *******'Fernando del Valle (1965)' ********'Carlos del Valle (2001)' **''Martha Carrington (1814-1815)'' **''Sophie Carrington (1815-1887)'' ***''Albert Winters (1839-1900)'' ****''Ferdinand Winters (1863-1888)'' ***''Charlotte Winters (1840-1841)'' **''David Carrington (1817-1837)'' **''Charles Carrington (1817-1820)'' *Maria of Strasland (1792-1863) **Oscar af Strasland (1813-1895) ***Oscar II af Strasland (1847-1903) ****Carl af Strasland (1871-1948) *****Christina af Strasland (1900-1995) ******''Princess Elisabeth of Strasland (1928-1980)'' *******'Johan of Württemberg (1951)' *******'Peter Philipp of Württemberg (1955)' *******'Carl of Württemberg (1963)' ********'Jean-Philip of Württemberg (2008)' ******'Oscar III af Strasland (1937)' *******'Princess Marianna of Strasland (1971)' ********'Prince Felix of Strasland (2002)' ********'Princess Maja Elisabeth of Strasland (2010)' *******'Princess Caroline of Strasland (1975)' ********'Amelia Alexandra Holme (2008)' ********'Hans-Peter Holme (2012)' ****''Princess Angela of Strasland (1875-1964)'' *****''Martin Berger (1899-1954)'' ******''Emma Salter (1934-2008)'' *******'Bernard Salter (1956)' ********'Tina Salter (1999)' ********'Grace Salter (2002)' ******'Carla Berger (1936)' *****''Madeleine Berger (1901-1986)'' ******''Clara Solby (1928-2014)'' *******'Sophia Demers (1960)' ********'Antoine Demers (1989)' ********'Luc Demers (1992)' ********'Lucie Demers (1995)' ******''Johan Solby (1930-1979)'' *******'Bert Solby (1966)' ********'Erica Solby (2000)' *******'Greta Solby (1970)' ********'Tim Martinsen (2006)' *****''Mathias Berger (1904-1980)'' ******'Julia Berger (1940)' ******'Jesper Berger (1942)' *******'Felix Berger (1975)' ********'Theresa Berger (2001)' ********'Daniel Berger (2008)' ****''Princess Margrethe of Strasland (1879-1937)'' *****''Juliana Benson (1899-1921)'' ***''Prince Fredrik of Strasland (1816-1822)'' **''Princess Christina of Strasland (1816-1816)'' **''Princess Louisa of Strasland (1817-1900)'' ***''Marta Kromann (1848-1917)'' ****''Julian Bidstrup (1869-1900)'' *****''Alfred Bistrup (1898-1972)'' ******''Sibilla Moller (1923-1995)'' ******''Eleonore Moller-Jensen (1925-2006)'' *******'Daniel Jensen (1949)' ********'Arne Jensen (1970)' *********'Daniela Jensen (2000)' *********'Celeste Jensen (2993)' ********'Sibil Jensen (1973)' *********'Henry Milner (2005)' *******'Eric Jensen (1953)' ********'Victoria Wisse (1988)' ****''Emil Bidstrup (1872-1943)'' *****''Carl Bidstrup (1904-1907)'' *****''Johan Bidstrup (1906-1991)'' ******'Bertha Bidstrup (1948)' *''Prince Johan Alexander of Brunant (1794-1855)'' **''Alexander Van Draak (1822-1884)'' ***''Julian Van Draak (1842-1844)'' **''Amelia Van Draak (1823-1898)'' ***''Francisco de Sarmiento (1843-1889)'' ****''Alfonso Sarmiento (1866-1910)'' *****''Nicolas Sarmiento (1898-1950)'' ******''Alfonso Sarmiento (1930-2002)'' *******'Sergio Sarmiento (1951)' ********'Maria Cristina Sarmiento (1976)' *********'Clara Lucia Silva (2009)' *******'Diana Sarmiento (1953)' ********'Carlos Fermandez (1985)' ********'Eric Fernandez (1988)' *******''Lucas Sarmiento (1955-2010)'' ********'Isabel Sarmiento (1998)' ******'Juan Felipe Sarmiento (1932)' *******'Teresa Sarmiento (1955)' ********'Tessy Reimer (1988)' ********'Jaime Reimer (1990)' ******''Jaime Sarmiento (1934-1952)'' *****''Bernardo Sarmiento (1905)'' ******'Manuela Cunha (1938)' *******'João Cunha (1963)' ********'Martina Cunha (1990)' ********'Tania Cunha (1992)' ********'Lisa Cunha (1994)' ********'Beatriz Cunha (1995)' *******'Filipe Cunha (1965)' ********'Filipe Alberto Cunha (1997)' ********'Sergio Cunha (1999)' ****Gerardo Sarmiento (1869-1923) *****Sandra Sarmiento (1910-1996) ******'Tomas Villalba (1946)' *******'Erica Villalba Etxebarria (1975)' ********'Iñaki Etxebarria (2003)' ********'Mikel Etxebarria (2005)' ***''Clara de Sarmiento (1845-1899)'' ****''Juan Antonio Ribas (1878-1951)'' *****''Antonio Ribas (1901-1942)'' ****''Martin Ribas (1879-1881)'' ****''Sebastian Ribas (1882-1973)'' *****''German Ribas (1907-1983)'' ******''Clarisa Ribas (1939-2014)'' *******'Umberto Tedesco (1961)' ********'Carola Tedesco (1991)' ********'Daniele Tedesco (1993)' *******'Ivan Tedesco (1966)' ********'Emma Tedesco (1997)' ********'Viviana Tedesco (2001)' *****''Tomas Ribas (1910-1960)'' ******''''Silvia Ribas (1942) **''Christiana Van Draak (1824-1895)'' ***''Felix Vandreck (1846-1902)'' ****''Tania Tielmans (1868-1945)'' *****''Jan Tielmans (1893-1956)'' ******''Matilde Tielmans (1917-2000)'' *******'Pedro Montes (1949)' ********'Camila Montes (1974)' *******'Alfonso Montes (1952)' ********'Sergio Montes (1976)' ********'Ana Luisa Montes (1978)' *********'Isabela Reyes (2002)' *****''Martha Tielmans (1895-1919)'' ******''Gustave Mormont (1919-1934)'' ***''Silvia Vandreck (1848-1890)'' ****''Julia Koch (1869-1943)'' *''Princess Juliana of Brunant (1795-1870)'' **''Johannes von Krupski (1829-1857)'' ***''Silvia von Krupski (1853-1857)'' **''Gisela von Krupski (1830)'' ***''Jan Wiśniewski (1860-1903)'' ****''Tatiana Wiśniewski (1892-1920)'' ****''Krzysztof Wiśniewski (1896-1972)'' *****''Wiktor Wiśniewski (1922-2006)'' ******'Peter Wiśniewski (1956)' *****''Lukasz Wiśniewski (1925-2000)'' ******'Elena Wiśniewski (1954)' *******'Jakub Mystkowski (1986)' *******'Anna Mystkowski (1988)' **''Maria von Krupski (1832-1839)'' Libertans How's your work on the Libertans going? If you want I could help you create some people for that. HORTON11: • 17:05, November 22, 2014 (UTC) We need to add the numbers for those after 405, i would like to see where some of those other royals fit in. HORTON11: • 14:49, December 9, 2016 (UTC) I already made a list of descendants of Rubeus I of Libertas three years ago and I will add those names to this line, but there are still some gaps. I will first fill in this and then, we can check out if there may be some other royal links. Wabba The I (talk) 20:53, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Ok. Getting the numbers would be good as well. HORTON11: • 16:10, December 10, 2016 (UTC) I'll work on the Straslanders. HORTON11: • 16:14, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Oldest/youngest? Who would be the oldest and youngest living Van Draak descendants? There are a number of 2016 births, the most senior in line being Mathilde van Libertas, and I have the oldest as Martha Holt (1913) and then Manuela de Putigifari (1916), both granddaughters of King Cristian (Martha in the Male line through Prince Fabian and Prince Pieter and Manuela through Princess Gisela and Isabel de San Martin y Van Draak). Any I might be missing out? horton11 21:00, April 18, 2017 (UTC) : Manuela isn't a 'Van Draak'. Her father was 'Arcais' and her mother 'de San Martin'. According to Spanish naming style, she would be Manuela Arcais y de San Martin. You can check it out here. Wabba The I (talk) 06:44, April 19, 2017 (UTC) :: She's a legitimate Van Draak descendant though, as . She would be born Manuela de Arcais y San Martin, but she married an Italian nobleman and would be 'Marchesa di Putifigari' by marriage. Normally in Spanish women keep their surname but among nobility they adopt the name/title of their husband. The oldest person with the Van Draak surname would be Princess Angela (Queen's great-aunt) and then Christina Van Draak (1933). horton11 19:50, April 19, 2017 (UTC) :::: Maybe this is interesting to look at. I started this a couple of days ago, but it is not finished yet. Wabba The I (talk) 08:24, April 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Yeah, this would work for perhaps countries with male-only succession. horton11 10:45, April 20, 2017 (UTC) van Zoeil Can the Lines be updated on the basis of this: Banu Suhayl Family Gezirite (15) Miranda Van Draak (2001) x 'Prince Rudolf Arpad (2001) '(65) Eleonore Van Draak (2000) x 'Prince Frost Arpad (2000) '(55) Sandra Holtby (1999) x (9)'Prince Nathaniel Arpad (1999-) '(80) Rosella Eason-Colbert (1998) x (8)'Prince Joseph Arpad(1998-) '(118) Martha Van Draak (1999) x (7)'Prince Nathan Arpad-Anders (1999-) '(77) Caroline Eason-Colbert (1990) x (5)'Prince Jakob Arpad-Anders (1990-) '(92) Josefine Keller (1999) x (4)'Prince Moore Arpad-Anders (1999-) '(99) Ida Reimer-Rosenberg (1997) x (3)'''Prince Burke Arpad-Anders (1997-) '''Elisabetha von Saldern (1930) x ''Prince Krisztián Arpad (1930-1990)'' '(241) Tatiana Lind (1998) x (2)'Prince Henrik Arpad-Anders (1998-) Pauline Van Draak (1858-1917) x Prince György Arpad (1840-1900) Princess Elisabeth of Brunant (1767-1825) x Prince Bakos Arpad (1775) Princess Louisa of Brunant (1790-1884) x Prince Kerkes Arpad (1765) Refer to: Line of Succession for the Gezirite throne Mir.a oob (talk) 00:40, January 19, 2020 (UTC)